This Love
by Eadlyn
Summary: Ella, una hermosa aeromoza que solo busca un poco diversión en la vida. Él, un apuesto piloto que busca una relación seria. Ella no cree en el amor, Él lo busca con todo su corazón. ¿Qué pasara cuando ambos se conozcan?
1. Chapter 1

Ella, una hermosa aeromoza que solo busca un poco diversión en la vida. Él, un apuesto piloto que busca una relación seria.

Ella no cree en el amor, Él lo busca con todo su corazón.

¿Qué pasara cuando ambos se conozcan?

…..

" _ **Por que yo no soy tu princesa**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **esto no es un cuento de hadas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y yo encontrare a alguien**_ _ **  
**_ _ **algún día**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **quien pueda tratarme bien"**_

 _ **White Horse – Taylor Swift**_

Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban en toda la habitación.

Más rápido – exigía la castaña entre jadeos.

A lo cual el rubio complació y comenzó a embestirla más rápido haciendo que el cabecero de la cama chocara con fuerza en la pared. Durante unos minutos continuaron hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

Eso estuvo fantástico, ¿Lo repetimos? – Dijo el rubio con voz seductora.

Lo siento es que estoy cansada – dijo ella.

La verdad es que ella nunca estaba cansada, y mucho menos para el sexo, pero justo ese día había llegado después de los 5 días de trabajo, lo cual la aerolínea le dio 2 días de descanso.

Te entiendo, yo tengo que ir mañana para salir al vuelo – respondió Cato.

Cato era piloto de la misma aerolínea en la que trabajaba ella. Así que un día ambos se conocieron en un vuelo donde él era el piloto y ella la aeromoza, la atracción sexual era evidente y de ahí en adelante comenzaron a encontrarse en secreto, algo así como amigos con derechos en donde no se involucraban los sentimientos y hasta ahora iban bien.

¿A dónde viajas? – pregunto katniss.

Francia – respondió.

Katniss asintió mientras los parpados se le cerraban en contra de su voluntad.

Despertó cuando eran las 11 de la mañana así que rápidamente se dio un baño y se puso ropa cómoda. Para ese día había decidido salir a comprar comestibles para su hogar y se puso a trabajar en ello. Compró de todo: frutas, verduras, legumbres, cereales, lácteos y carnes, luego se dirigió a pagarlos. Cuando llego a su departamento se puso a ordenar todo lo que había comprado, después se sirvió un bol de cereal con yogurt y se puso a ver una película.

Así era la vida de Katniss Everdeen, una bella joven que se liaba con pilotos siempre sin involucrar su corazón que ya se lo habían roto una vez y no estaba dispuesta a que volviera a pasar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sé que es corto pero quería saber sus opiniones acerca de este nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando… ¿La continuo?

Saludos! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**El amor silencioso llama a la fe,** **  
** **para desmenuzarme por tus pasillos** **  
** **en ecos que puedes sentir,** **  
** **y ensayar la forma en que tú curas.**

 **Find you - Zeed**

 _ **Katniss**_

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando sonó el despertador:

Mierda – susurro.

No podía creer que haya pasado tan rápido los 3 días de descanso, pero aun así, toda soñolienta me levante y fui a darme una ducha. Cuando Salí me puse mi elegante y bonito uniforme típico de una azafata de vuelo. Estaría de viaje 5 días y para eso necesitaba mis cosas personales que estaban guardadas en mi maleta lista para ser llevada.

Rápidamente me miro en el espejo y comienzo a hacerme un moño alto, después cogí mis llaves del departamento y salí rumbo al aeropuerto. A pesar de que tengo que estar a las 6:30 para el primer vuelo, donde a mi me tocaba, me gustaba salir temprano. Cuando llego al aeropuerto me dirijo a la cafetería donde compro un café como desayuno, al menos eso me mantendrá llena hasta la hora del refrigerio. Estoy a punto de dar otro sorbo a mi café cuando suena mi móvil, haciendo que me asuste.

Hola? – pregunto.

Katniss!, Ya llegaste? – pregunto Delly.

Delly, mi futura prima, literalmente. Delly es una de mis amigas y compañera de trabajo, es una chica rubia con ojos verdes y un cuerpo bien formado haciéndola ver sexy. Además de que es novia de mi primo Finnick, también piloto pero de otra aerolínea. Se puede decir que mi familia está compuesta por pilotos y azafatas, excepto mi mamá porque ella es doctora.

Si, por qué? – Respondo.

Lo que pasa es que nos van a dar un anuncio importante – dijo Delly.

Entonces voy para allá – anuncio mientras camino rápidamente.

Te espero… – apenas escucho que dijo Delly porque choco de golpe con algo, derramando mi café sobre este.

Lo siento muchísimo –digo sin parar – no fue mi intención derramarte eso - señalo el café cuando alzo la mirada y me quedo sin aliento debido a unos ojos azules.

No te preocupes yo también iba distraído – dijo el rubio sonriéndome como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando a mi me pasa todo.- Ven te ayudo – dice dándome su mano. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que estaba en el piso. Me sonrojo fuertemente.

Gracias – susurro y tomo su mano, que al contacto con la mía es cálida.

Veo que lleva un uniforme de piloto con la gran mancha de café que hice y en su otra mano lleva su equipaje.

Mmm… parece que derramaste tu bebida – dice haciendo que mis ojos miren a otro lado.

Si, lo siento muchísimo en verdad yo…

Hey! Tranquila no te estoy reclamando nada, Mas bien yo quiero reponerte tu bebida.- Me quedo en shock. La que debería decirle eso soy yo! Yo fui la que le derrame el café no él.

Dudo antes de responder:

\- Pero yo…

\- Mira que me lo debes – dice señalando el lugar donde derrame el café.

Me volví a sonrojar.

Mira me encantaría acompañarte… pero tengo que irme.

Me miro con cara triste.

Está bien – suspiro – Adiós.

Adiós – susurre – Y discúlpame lo del café.

No te preocupes – dijo y con una última mirada me voltee para seguir mi camino apresurado hasta Delly .

Cuando llego donde esta ella lo primero que hace es abrazarme.

Kat, por fin llegaste.

Lo siento tuve un pequeño accidente.

Qué tipo de accidente? – pregunta.

L e conté todo lo que había sucedido y cuando termine Delly exploto en carcajadas a tal punto en que estaba llorando.

Solo tú puedes tirarle café a un lindo rubio – dice limpiándose las lagrimas.

Ya te dije que fue un accidente.

Yaaa pero le hubieras aceptado el café.

Tú me dijiste que nos iban a dar un anuncio importante – digo exasperada.

Dije que te esperaba en 30 minutos!

No es cierto me dijiste que me esperabas.

Si: "Te espero, en 30 minutos!" – dice – creo que el golpe te afecto.

Me muerdo el labio y me vuelvo a sonrojar. Delly me mira burlona.

Ven vamos a la cafetería – dice jalándome.

Espera! – digo – ¿No querrás hacer de Cupido verdad?

Claro que no… O tal vez si – añade misteriosamente.

Delly por favor, lo vi muy apurado y dudo que este por ahí.

Entonces si ya se fue acompáñame.

Resignada, la acompañado a la cafetería y una vez que llegamos pedimos nuestros respectivos cafés, para mí un cappuccino y para Delly un espresso. No puedo evitar mirar por todos los lados, y al no encontrar lo que busco siento algo de desilusión.

Toma Kat – dice Delly entregándome mi cappuccino.

Gracias – susurro mientras tomo un sorbo y volteo de golpe.

Oh, mierda.

Parece que te encanta derramarme café encima – escucho la risita de Delly.

Esa voz.

Levanto lentamente la mirada topándome con unos ojos azules y una gran sonrisa.

Nos volvemos a encontrar.

Lo siento – es lo único que puedo decir.

El rubio suelta una hermosa carcajada a la que Delly se une.

Discúlpala mi amiga es algo torpe – dice Delly.

Gracias Delly.

A mí no me parece torpe – duda – Algo distraída pero no torpe.

Wao! Gracias rubio.

Los fulmino con la mirada.

Soy Delly Cartwright – dice y le sonríe de una forma tierna como cuando esta con Finnick.

¡Un momento! Delly esta coqueteando con él.

Peeta Mellark – responde y le corresponde sonriéndole.

Me quedo mirándolos y carraspeo.

Ah y ella es Katniss – dice Delly.

Un gusto Katniss…

Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen – respondo con indiferencia y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia de "Tienes novio, y es mi primo!" a Delly.

Ella me mira avergonzada y baja la mirada. Otra técnica para que el tal peeta caiga en sus encantos, así como cayo Finnick. Una extraña mezcla de rabia me invade así que decido poner a flote mis "encantos" de mujer.

Mmm… Y Peeta eres piloto? – pregunto con mi voz sensual.

La verdad que si - me mira de arriba abajo – Y por lo que veo tu eres azafata.

Si – respondo y me muerdo mi labio inferior. Su mirada se dirige a mis labios y traga fuertemente. Ja! Eso nunca falla.

Delly carraspea incomoda.

Ya nos tenemos que ir – me dice.

Bien, Nos vemos Peeta – digo y me acerco a darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios haciéndole estremecer.

Nos vemos katniss – responde misterioso y con una gran sonrisa.- Más pronto de lo que crees.

Lo miro incrédula y le guiño un ojo.

Adiós peeta – dice Delly

Adiós Delly.

Y cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy caminando con Delly, volteo una última vez y veo que Peeta me sigue mirando.


End file.
